Scarlet Sky Scenario
by Cinerraria
Summary: Sakura percaya pada buah manis kesabaran. [untaian kata yang tersusun dari kepingan warna sasusaku]


**Disclaimer: Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto.** Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

headcanon - hurt/comfort - romance

[untaian kata yang tersusun dari kepingan warna sasusaku]

 **Persembahan untuk teman-teman S-Savers; segenap pembaca yang budiman.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura tak lelah menanti, semenjak dia masih senang menyemat pita merah di mahkotanya. Kala debaran dada terasa menyenangkan, sama seperti semu merah di pipi yang penyebabnya tidak dia mengerti, selain nama anak lelaki itu disebut-sebut di hadapannya.

Sakura baru mengerti arti segenap anomali itu, tepat ketika jantungnya seperti diremat lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Dia hampir tak mengenali sesuatu yang terserak di lantai rumah sakit itu, apakah pecahan piring atau kepingan hatinya. Barangkali keduanya. Sebab anak lelaki itu menusuknya melalui tatapan. Dan Sakura menolak menyerah, kendati air matanya luruh bagai hujan.

Sakura tahu dirinya keras kepala, sekuat tekadnya saat berdiri di tepian jalan menuju gerbang (keluar) desa. Dan tas yang dibawa punggung Sasuke berbicara mengenai masa depan yang suram, dengan jurang menganga di antara tapak kaki mereka berdua.

Sakura tak pernah melupakan pantulan purnama di mata lelakinya, dan siut angin malam saat menggigit duka laranya. Sasuke berucap sesuatu mengenai balas dendam, dan Sakura bersikeras mengulurkan tangan.

Tepat ketika hantaman di belakang tengkuknya membenarkan penolakan menyakitkan itu, Sakura melihat titik awal garis takdir mereka.

Sakura merasakan tangan besar itu menangkap pinggangnya, dan dia tersenyum membisikkan nama _nya_.

Sakura percaya akan tiba masa ketika bisikan itu mencapai- _nya,_ meski berliku jalan sebelum impian naik ke singgasana.

* * *

.

Sakura selalu menikmati rindu yang bergolak dalam jiwanya. Pada birai jendela kamar itu dia duduk menatap purnama, yang membawa kenangannya singgah pada sang pujaan.

Foto kenangan mereka terpajang di meja, menyaksikan bulir-bulir air mata yang luruh dan enggan diseka tangannya.

Sakura menjahit sobekan perca pada selembar linen merah. Satu guntingan untuk satu hari. Pengingat bagi hari-hari yang telah dan akan terus bertambah di kalender penantiannya. Sebab tambalan perca itu simbolisasi hati dan perasaannya yang azali.

Sakura mendengar bisik angin musim panas, saat dia duduk di tepi kolam yang memantulkan separuh bulan. Langit bersih dengan hamburan seribu bintang, membawa kabar dari seberang dunia. Mereka bilang _dia_ baik-baik saja. Sakura menitip rindu pada dendang alam. Waktunya sudah separuh jalan, kata mereka.

Sakura percaya pada buah manis kesabaran.

* * *

.

Sakura termenung di taman musim gugur. Serakan daun-daun kering itu membawanya pada siluet wajah dingin yang nyaris tak dikenali. Sakura melihatnya di puncak tebing batu itu, saat dia lolos dari labirin gua milik ular. Susah payah mengejar bersama sahabat dan pelatih timnya, hanya untuk mendengar penolakan.

Akan tetapi Sakura sudah kebal terhadap penolakannya. Ini tentang sesuatu yang lain, tentang perasaan yang seolah terjebak dalam labirin kegelapan. Dia dilanda kebingungan.

Sanggupkah jurang itu dilalui tanpa bantuan jembatan? Kapan badai berhenti mengamuk? Dan mana awan yang menyibak mendung dari gelap langit? Kecamuk seribu tanya di benak Sakura, sama fananya dengan guguran daun yang dihela angin dingin.

* * *

.

Sakura terus mengingat dingin yang menyayat dalam bulatnya keputusan. Pengejarannya harus berhenti di sini. Sesuatu yang kelak akan Sakura sesali, saat dia merengkuh sahabatnya, berikrar di bawah luruhan salju itu, hendak membuang nama Sasuke dari takhta hati─membunuh lelaki itu, beserta afeksi ini untuk selamanya.

Seketika terdengar bunyi retakan dalam dirinya, dan bayangan wajah lelaki itu bersepai pada serpihan kaca di bawah kakinya.

Namun, ketika Sakura kembali berhadapan dengan lelaki itu─wajah Sasuke begitu asing, gelap, dan dibutakan amarah, dia tahu dirinya tak sanggup menyingkirkan nama Sasuke. Sampai kapanpun, dia tak akan pernah mampu _membunuhnya._

Sakura melihat lilin harapan itu masih menyala, dengan api (yang sangat) kecil, melawan kegelapan yang hendak meredupkannya.

* * *

.

Lalu perputaran purnama itu benar-benar membawa Sakura pada suatu malam yang dinantikan. Sasuke datang menolong, ketika aroma peperangan merebak dari hamburan debu dan tumpahan darah. Kawan-kawan _shinobi_ -nya diambang kematian, sebab ratusan nyawa yang mereka korbankan belum cukup bagi Madara.

Tepat di hadapannya, Sakura melihat punggung berlambang kipas merah putih itu berdiri gagah. Kali ini menjelma benteng yang siap melindungi. Sakura nyaris melompat, dihantam rasa terpana yang sama besar dengan luapan kegembiraan. Saat dia mengeja nama lelaki itu, Sasuke balas memanggil namanya.

* * *

.

"Sasuke- _kun..."_

Lelaki itu berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sasuke pulang.

Gemuruh hujan menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Tangan Sakura belum lepas dari grendel pintu.

Sakura ingin mengusap raut letih di wajah lelaki itu.

Sakura ingin segera melepas mantel yang basah oleh hujan. Sasuke menatapnya penuh rindu. Sakura tak ingin membuang waktu. Dia menghambur lalu mendekap tubuh besar lelakinya.

Sakura menghidu aroma hutan yang menyatu dengan hujan. Dia tak ingin melepas hangatnya rengkuhan Sasuke. Jalan berliku itu menuntun mereka hingga titik ini, pada lelaki yang mengajarinya arti penantian dan buah manis kesabaran.

Dalam dekapan itu, Sakura melihat kilas balik momen-momen mereka. Segenap penantian panjangnya; jurang yang pernah memisahkan mereka; dan luasnya langit yang menjadi saksi jatuh bangun perjuangannya. Sakura tak akan melepas itu; kepingan kenangan yang menempa mereka, dan benang takdir yang membelit kelingking berdua.

Selalu ada balasan termanis bagi yang sanggup bertahan dalam ujian kesabaran. Dan babak baru perjalanan mereka, sebagai Sakura yang tak pernah luntur dalam penantian, hanya untuk Sasuke-nya.

" _Okaeri_."

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

Wanita itu seumpama api baginya. Semenjak malam ketika tangannya menghantam tengkuk Sakura, Sasuke sadar dia sengaja meninggalkan tanda di sana.

Sakura ialah api yang menghangatkan. Menerangi malamnya yang dingin. Dan terus menyala bahkan dalam rupa kepala lilin, yang nyaris redup ditelan kegelapan.

Wajah dengan mahkota merah muda itu kerap menyambangi malam di tengah kesunyian gua. Sasuke tak berniat mengusir bayang-bayang wanita itu, di keremangan fajar saat cahaya pagi menyusup melalui tabir air terjun, dan jatuh di sisi kepalanya.

Dia dapat mendengar suara Sakura, sayup-sayup di antara pantulan dinding batu dan gemuruh air terjun. Isakannya yang tercekat di pantulan purnama, dan tangis permohonannya yang sia-sia.

Tidak ada yang sia-sia, Sasuke ingin menyatakan itu. Jauh dalam lubuknya dia menyimpan nama Sakura, menjahitnya dalam tiap helaan napas. Berharap musim semi itu tetap bersinar abadi.

Sasuke tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti wanita itu. Melalui isyarat tatapan dari atas tebing batu, dia ingin meminta supaya Sakura bersabar sedikit lebih lama. Dia pasti akan kembali, dan Sakura hanya perlu menunggu.

Begitu jarang pertemuan mereka. Hingga ketika jembatan runtuh itu mengabarkan kedatangan Sakura─sementara tangannya kotor oleh darah si tua bangka sialan, Sasuke terkejut. Intensi Sakura dipenuhi luka. Sasuke tahu dialah yang telah membuatnya kecewa.

Gadis itu hendak membunuhnya! Lelucon macam apa? Sasuke meremang. Tekad Sakura begitu gigih. Tetapi percuma! Sakura disusupi keraguan. Dia tahu Sakura tidak akan, selamanya tak akan sanggup _membunuh_ dirinya.

Sasuke menghitung momen-momen yang memperpendek jarak─kalau bisa disebut demikian. Ada masa ketika dia muncul mendadak di hadapan Sakura. Bukan tanpa alasan dia berdiri tepat di depan jangkauan mata gadis itu, sementara medan Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ masih menyisakan tapa-tapak yang mungkin jadi pendaratan pijakan kakinya.

Sasuke teringat kontak fisik mereka setelah sekian lama. Saat Sakura nyaris jatuh menghantam tanah dimensi Kaguya, dia bersyukur datang di saat yang tepat.

Dia masih merasakan denyut nadi gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya. Lengan Sakura penuh sayatan luka─sebanyak itukah _luka_ yang dimilikinya? Afeksi yang menyeruak dari tatapan redup Sakura─sanggupkah sentuhan ini menyembuhkan _luka_ nya?

Penyesalan terbesar Sasuke barangkali saat dia terpaksa mengambil pilihan itu. Satu tikaman menembus jantung Sakura. Hanya dalam _genjutsu._ Namun, gejolak batin jelas menghantam mereka berdua.

Ya. Dia menusuk jantung Sakura. Dia menampar wanita itu sekali lagi.

Inikah rasanya? Tempat di mana cinta gadis itu bersemayam ... Mengapa terasa kosong? Dada Sakura begitu dingin. Dia melihat kilas balik momen mereka. Malam purnama yang dulu, dan malam redup semasa kini; ratusan waktu yang pernah jadi milik mereka. Selamanya.

Hanya sesuatu yang nyaris tak dia percaya. Malam itu Sasuke melihat cahaya harapan mereka menyatu dalam lentera besar, menuntunnya pada jalan yang semestinya.

"Sakura..."

Di sinilah sekarang Sasuke berdiri. Di belakangnya, tabir hujan tercurah lebat.

Dia disambut aroma rumah yang hangat. Wangi _aftershave_ menyeruak dari lantai tatami. Ranjang lembut mengintip dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dan ada aroma keju dan sup manis menguar dari pintu dapur.

Sasuke tak peduli pada gemuruh hujan yang menghantam genting rumah, atau genangan air yang luruh dari mantel. Dia mengangkat satu tangan, membalas dekapan wanitanya, dan mengusap punggung Sakura.

" _Tadaima."_

 **end**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Scarlet:** warna merah yang identik dengan Sakura (saya pilih jenis yang cocok sebagai judul), bisa juga bermakna takdir benang merah.

 **Sky:** biru, warna langit. Ada yang bilang kalau Sasuke sebetulnya beraura ungu, tapi saya lebih senang berpendapat kalau Sasuke itu biru. Diambil dari motto _S-Savers_ untuk sasusaku: _under the same sky._ Kedua kata sama-sama berawalan huruf SS.

Dengan ini saya berhasil menyusun kepingan headcanon sasusaku seperti yang sudah lama terpendam.

Setelah cerita ini, saya akan lebih jarang mampir di fandom Naruto. Enggak bermaksud meninggalkan. Mungkin akan berkunjung tapi sesekali saja.

saya ucap terima kasih kepada segenap pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca karya-karya saya (yang sedikit tidak berguna) ini. Kalian sangat berharga.

Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
